The Cat
by accidentally evil
Summary: Kyou had been accidentally hit by a car beacuse of Tohru but what will happen if she tells him that, she and Yuki are officialy togather?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: THE CAT **

"Kyou-kun… Kyou-kun…"

He opened his eyes. Not really sure of what's happening. He was hearing her trembling voice. He's vision was blurred… but he knew it was her – the one he cared for most, the one he actually can't win from Yuki – Tohru.

"Tohru-kun… w-what am I doin' here?" Kyou asked as he tried to sit up realizing that he had dextrose on his hand. He suddenly fell out of balance and good thing Tohru's caring hand was there.

"Kyou-kun, don't force yourself!" she said with her teary eyes, pushing him back to his bed.

He rubbed his forehead feeling dizzy after attempting to get up. He felt some bandages around it and started to wonder… What happened?

"Kyou-kun…" she started with a husky voice which made Kyou face her, bowing her head to hide her teary eyes.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Do what?" he wondered.

"Look at you… it's all my fault… Gomenasai… Kyou-kun..." she held her hands closed on her chest. Though she hid her eyes, Kyou still saw her tears, which made a part of his heart ache.

As he looked at her, he then remembered what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

Earlier, Kyou was going to his job, and then suddenly someone called him.

"Kyoooouuu-kun!" he instantly looked at her waving as she smiled at him from the other side of the street.

"Tohru…" he whispered.

She crossed the street with her mind flying again in nowhere. Then a car rushed towards her and was beeping and beeping and beeping.

She got scared, making her feet as heavy as stones; it was like a slow-mo scene. Without thinking, Kyou ran and pushed her aside, and the one who has been hit was Kyou. full of exaggerations….(--)?

**PRESENT**

"Gomenasai Kyou-kun… Gomen." She repeated continuously. She can't help but cry… but what can her cries do?

**Nothing**. It already happened.

Kyou stared at her, feeling some pain inside, he knew it wasn't from the wounds he got from the accident, but from where? Wasn't he an adamant person? Where? Or maybe… why?

He turned his gaze at the window having a full view of the sky.

"Stop crying, Tohru." He said, still not facing her. "It's not your fault. Don't feel guilty 'bout it-"

He met her eyes.

"And besides, it was my decision to save you."

There was a long pause between the two. The curtains on the window danced gently with the soft breeze as his deep brown eyes looked intently at her. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Kyou! I knew you'll make it!" Momiji exclaimed as he ran towards Kyou. "I knew you'll live!" Momiji said happily as he shook Kyou hardly, making his' eyes whorl.

"Momiji-chan… Shaking him like that won't do any good…" Tohru said trying to hold Momiji with her hands.

"Even though a train hits him, he'll still live." Haru said as he closed the door. He still looks hot in his school uniform.

"Oh, Haru-kun…" she greeted.

"Ogenki desu ka, Tohru? Looks like your having trouble here." (_How are you, Tohru?_)

"Shut up! You cow!" exclaimed Kyou.

"Ogenki desu. (_I'm fine._) Ano… I'll be the one to take care of Kyou today." She smiled.

"Hmph. I didn't know Kyou's such a little boy that he needs someone to take care of him." Haru teased, making Kyou loose his temper.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!"

"Kyou… yo – " he snapped Tohru's hand as she attempted to push him back to his bed again.

Kyou didn't mean it. He knew he didn't mean it. But why? Why did he did that? Why? Because of stupid **PRIDE**.

Tohru stood still, her eyes wide opened in shock. Kyou laid himself on the bed his back facing Tohru. No one spoke but when Haru's fist reached Kyou's injured head, it started a commotion.

"Damn you! You baka!" Kyou said as he faced Haru.

Haru was about to throw him another hit when Tohru hugged him and Poof!

"What the –?"

Momiji laughed so hard that almost made him cry. Tohru stood there, unmoving as Haru watched her, and Kyou, with a wandering expression.

"You look so cute Haru!" Momiji laughed.

Poof!

Tohru turned her back immediately, as Haru used that chance to dress up.

"What was that for?" Haru asked as he turned Tohru to face him. Momiji stopped laughing. He knew he would die if he'll continue to laugh.

"Gomen… Haru-kun…" she said as Haru held harder on her elbow.

"So to save little Kyou from me, huh?"

"Stop…" Kyou whispered which caught the attention of the people inside.

"Get out." He commanded.

"Kyou –"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Haru just smirked and pulled Momiji's collar to leave.

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru uttered.

"Get out."

Now, Kyou's alone. Alone – alone again in his own world. He was used to this. Being alone – since he was born, he knew he was alone.

Tohru went after Haru and Momiji. They were now walking back to Shigure's house.

"Tohru-kun, why did you do that?" Momiji whispered as he made a distance between them and the cow.

"Haru would definitely hit him harder the second time, so I thought if he'll be in his' zodiac form, he couldn't possibly do that." She whispered back.

"Oh I see…" Momiji smiled.

"What are two whispering about?" Haru interrupted which totally frightened the two.

"A – a – about the – a – my school project… Yah, my school project!" Momiji said, trying to convince the horrible cow.

The next day, after classes, Tohru immediately went to the hospital to see how Kyou's doing. She slowly opened the door, so that she wouldn't disturb him if he's asleep. Good thing he was not. As she opened the door, she saw him sitting on his bed and looking at nowhere again.

"Hajimemashite. Kyou-kun?" (_How do you do, Kyou?_)

"Fine."

"Look, I bought soba with tempura toppings! I thought you'd like it." She smiled as she prepared the food on the side table.

"The nurse said you were doing pretty well now."

"Of course." He smirked. "I'm not planning to stay any longer in this hospital."

"She said you weren't normal, either."

"WHAT! WHO'S THAT NURSE?"

"Calm down Kyou! She just said that… because… normally to other people who had been hit that badly by a car, it would take weeks before he could get up… so that's why…" she smiled.

"It's basically normal for me, that my wounds – would soon heal after I get some rest. Maybe because, I'm a cat, they say I have nine lives."

"Kyou-kun, Sou –…"

"What?"

"Ah, never mind." She smiled. "The soba doesn't taste good when eaten cold." She sat down the chair at Kyou's side, holding the soba in her hands, when suddenly she felt his' hand on her head. He struck his' forehead on hers which made two small pinks paint her cheeks. She saw his' eyes as it closed and definitely avoiding looking at her.

"Kyou-kun…"

"Don't leave me, Tohru – please." He whispered then he fell on her shoulder asleep as the rat opened the door.

"Honda-san…" Yuki's expression was obviously surprised to see the scene. Tohru wanted to lay Kyou down his' bed but she couldn't because of the soba she was holding.

"Souma-kun… I need help here… if you would like to help." She said frantically. Yuki immediately laid Kyou back to his' bed and he was sure enough that the cat's already asleep.

"He seemed to be dreaming, Yuki-kun." Tohru said as she put down the soba.

"Tohru-kun, have you told him about us already?"

"Demo… I was supposed to tell him… but you see… Kyou fell asleep." She giggled.

"You're still not good at lying, Tohru-kun. You were afraid to hurt him, are you?"

She looked down at her feet.

"Kyou has been alone for so long. I don't know how to –"

"Tohru-kun, do you think it's better to hide about us? But when he finds out, we'll hurt him more than it should be."

_Well, that would be my first, and hopefully not the last. I'm working on the next chapters and hopefully waiting for your reviews. _


	2. Sorry

**Chapter 2: SORRY **

Kyou was out of the hospital and he seemed so normal. Earlier this morning Kyou got up first and left for school too early that he actually waited for two hours outside the school gate.

It was lunch time and Kyou was having lunch under a tree. HE was busy with his food when a creepy low voice came from behind. "Kyou…" he heard it which made him jump to his feet and turn around.

"Hanajima?"

"Cat." She said without making an expression making Kyou feel goose bumps down to his spine.

"The cats are around your legs."

Kyou then realized that there were cats around his legs. He shook his legs hardly to take them away but when Hanajima kneeled to have a closer look at the cats, the cats ran away. It seemed that they were also afraid of Hanajima-chan. She stood up slowly and looked at Kyou.

"Arigatou." Kyou hissed.

She had no response.

"Demo… Where's Tohru? And Uo?"

She didn't respond. This time, it gave Kyou the creeps. But Hanajima just gave him one last stare and walked away.

"That Hanajima… she really gives me the creeps."

Later that afternoon, Kyou waited outside, waiting for Tohru as he usually did. Soon, there was a view of Tohru.

"What took you so long?"

"Hana-chan helped me with some lessons… I didn't quite understand…" she giggled.

As they walked silently their way home, Tohru thought of telling Kyou about Yuki and her. She can't just tell him that she already loves Yuki; surely Kyou would be very disappointed and obviously… he'll get hurt. Almost all the negative thoughts ran through her mind as she thought of the best way to start. And when she finally had the best words she could think of…

"Tohru-kun, are you alright? We're here."

"Ano… Yah, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" she smiled.

As he opened the door, it was really surprising that no one's around. Usually, when they arrive, Shigure would probably be merrily greeting them. But that afternoon, it was quiet.

"Maybe Shigure got fond in here…" Kyou said as he took off his' shoes and headed straight to the kitchen. Tohru just smiled. She was still thinking of how to tell Kyou about them without hurting him so much.

They were in the living room and eventually watching the television. It was Tohru's favourite sitcom but Kyou's most hated one. He tries his best to understand the story for her even though he feels sleepy watching it.

Kyou rested his cheek on his hand trying not to fall asleep, when she spoke up.

"Kyou-kun…"

"Nani?"

"I have to tell you something…"

"maybe later…

"Kyou-kun… It's about…"

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"I'll get it." Kyou said as he stood up and went to the phone. It seemed that the cat already knew what she was going to say.

"Hello?"

"Kyou-kun!" Shigure greeted merrily as Kyou pulled the phone a little farther from his ear.

"What is it Shigure?"

"Good thing, you're already home! I think I left the iron plugged in my room… But – Um… I think I didn't…" he said.

"So why call? – DOG."

"Ufufufu… Nothing, just checking you two…"

"huh?"

"You know it says in your horoscope that this is the perfect time to tell what you really for someone you love…" Kyou heard him giggle.

"I don't believe such nonsense."

"Then you should!" he said merrily and slammed the phone.

Kyou went his way to the living room not minding what Shigure had told him. But when he was on the door, he saw her. She was there, who looked so beautiful in his eyes. He was really delighted of her profile until she noticed him.

"Kyou-kun?"

"Wah… It's just that old dog, just checkin' on us." He said as he sat down on his place again resting his cheek on his hand.

"Kyou-kun… As I was saying –"

"Later, Tohru."

Tohru frowned a little and turned off the television. Kyou didn't face her.

"Kyou –"

"I know you're already his'." He said in a low tone stunning Tohru a little. "I know you'll love him, instead of me, a cat who's not part of the zodiac."

He turned to look at her.

"He's always better than me; I can't even win a fight against him. I had always been alone because of him – and now he wins again." He said then ran away.

He ran as fast as he could. Running away from the house. He passed through the woods until he reached the lake. He stood before it, recalling the night when Tohru saw his' horrible form. The moment she said that she wanted to know him more, to be with him and to love him. She gave him the care he thought he never will have again. He thought she would be his', but instead, she chose Yuki.

He sat down on the rock which had the crack he made nearly a year ago when he was in a monstrous form. He just felt the cold breeze pass him and hear the hushing of the leaves behind him.

"What are you doing here?" a very familiar voice said which made Kyou jump from where he is.

"You! What are you doin' here?" he asked as he saw it was Hanajima in her creepy cloak.

"I asked first. What are doing here?" she asked in her usual cold low voice.

"Why are you always wearing black cloaks? Don't you mind if yoy scare people!"

"Hai. And I think they're reactions are all the same."

"Wah, just go home, Saki-san, its already late." He said as he sat down on the rock. She didn't respond, but she was still there.

"Anyway, how did you know this place?" Kyou asked to break the silence.

"Grief. Anger. Self pity. Poor guy… She doesn't like you." She said making Kyou stand up and look at her.

"What!"

"You're have been alone for a long time, just as I did." She added widening Kyou's eyes.

"But when we met Tohru, we felt whole again, am I right? Did you realize that when she entered your life?"

Kyou was stunned by the question. Yes she was right; he had been alone for along time, but when Tohru entered that house, he felt whole again.

"Saki-san," he was about to ask how did she knew what was inside him Hanajima answered "Waves. Your waves tell me so. Good night, Souma, Kyou." And she walked through the woods, disappearing from sight.

Kyou went home at about midnight and he thought of passing through his window than through the door. Everyone's light was closed which made him feel that no one did care for him.

"So they went to bed – GOOD." He smirked.

He slowly opened the window to his' room and put aside the curtain, he wasn't expecting to see someone waiting inside. Tohru. She was already in her pajamas sitting on the chair; her head was rested on her folded arms on the study table. Kyou silently closed the window trying not to wake her up.

"Kyou…"

He was stopped. She rubbed her eye and looked at Kyou sleepy headed. He stood still, avoiding staring at her. He heard her little footsteps walking toward him.

"Kyou-kun –"

"It's already late, Tohru, you should go to bed." He said as he walked to his' bed. Tohru just watched him as he sat down.

"And by the way, I'm leaving tomorrow. I guess that – this would be my last night, here."


	3. The Cat and the Cursed

_Ah… here's the third chapter…(--)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Cat and the Cursed

Saki, Hanajima considers herself as a lonely, self-pitying **cursed** person. No body knows why, but based on her brother's stories, it's because of the death of the people she loved that was blamed to her by her own family.

Kyou was now staying in an apartment too far from Shigure's residence and the Souma's. He's job was now nearer and his' apartment was quite good.

One morning, as Kyou walked his' way to the train station, Uo called him from behind.

"Oi! Kyou!"

"Uotani? What the hell is she doing here?" he thought.

"What are doing here, Kyou? Moving in?"

Kyou's eyes narrowed and thought it's obvious I just moved in. Almost all the girls in that area knew it. "I've moved in." he continued his walk.

Uo followed him with her boyish poise, "Yah, I know. I knew you'll move in here!"

Now Kyou's really getting confused.

"How did you know I'll move in here?"

"Hana-chan told me! You know… her waves are actually accurate. And here you are! You're just a block away from my place!"

"Huh! It's just a coincidence, Uo."

"No! Of course not! She never said anything that never came true!"

"That Saki, Hanajima… she's really something."

"You bet!"

In school, Kyou did all his best not to talk with Tohru. Even in the classroom, Kyou pretended not seeing her even though they're just a chair apart. When the bell rings for lunch, Kyou runs his way out preventing any communication with her.

That noon, as he ran his way on the corridors, he didn't notice Hana who just went out of the library. He tried to stop but…

Poof!

Good thing Haru was there before Hana could open her' eyes. He held Kyou(in his' cat form) behind him, holding his' orange fur and clothes.

"Gomenasai, Saki-san." Haru said as he left Hanajima on the floor. Hana didn't react because she was used to this, getting bumped and never getting any help. She just watched Haru walk away as she helped herself up.

Poor Hana…

When Kyou transformed back, he immediately grabbed his' clothes from Haru, and after putting his pants and shirt on, he punched him so hard on the face which made his' nose bleeding.

"What the hell was that for!" Haru insisted throwing Kyou an angry look.

"She's a lad, for Christ's sake! You should have been a gentleman Souma, Hatsuharu!" he yelled like an angry lion.

"Sorry, but no one ever taught me to be one." Haru said a he leaned on the wall and folded his' arms.

_I forgot, this cow had always been a bad boy… _Kyou thought.

"Anyway…" Haru started. "Where are you staying?"

So Haru knew it already.

"Does Akito know about this?" Kyou asked.

"Of course. Shigure told him so."

Kyou stood still.

"I noticed that – you already know about them, don't you?" Haru insisted.

Kyou nodded.

"That's why you ran away? Huh! What a damn idea!" Haru laughed.

"Cut it out Haru! It's not funny…"

"But it's funny for me." Haru continued which made him flying to the tree nearby.

"You better know who to play a joke on, Hatsuharu…" Kyou dared, pointing his' finger directly at Haru.

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Haru stood up, closing his fist and taking a position. He was about to step when Momiji shouted…

"Kyou-kun!" it made Haru's face crash the grass which made Momiji tremble with fear.

"Uh, oh…" Momiji whispered to himself as Haru slowly stood up with such an angry aura. Momiji immediately ran behind Hatori.

"Hatori?" Kyou and Haru asked in chorus. "What are you doin' here!"

"Kyou," Hatori said giving Kyou a direct message. "Come over. Haru, Momiji…" the two understood what he meant. They'll leave. Momiji's eyes whitened as Haru pulled his' collar to get out of there. He was almost crying.

"What do you want?" Kyou grudgingly as he picked his' suit.

"Shigure told me that you ran away."

"So?"

"Akito wants to talk to you."

"And I don't want to."

"He knew you'll say that." Hatori said which made Kyou feel cold. "That's why I'm here."

"What does he want?" Kyou asked not letting Hatori know that his' heart was already palpitating.

"Nothing." Was all he said and made Kyou's temperature rise.

"Nothing! Are you sure!"

Hatori nodded. "He said that it's better to let herself realize that she is just destroying the bond in this clan. Let herself realize that she can never be a part of the Souma clan." The she that he mentioned was Tohru. Kyou absolutely knew that.

"Yah, I think it's better, too." Kyou agreed. Hatori was surprised for that reply. "Let her realize that she's no good for any of the Souma family members." Kyou added.

"So it seems fine with you."

Kyou nodded. "Then, see you around." Hatori bided goodye and left.

Kyou sat alone leaning his' back on the wall. Few inches above his' head was a window to the corridor. He heard students passing by with their usual topic: The Prince. Soon the students were gone and it was silent again.

_I'm no good. I'm a piece of trash. I'm not included in the zodiac. Tohru loves the Prince, not the cat who was never been paid much attention. The family says I'm cursed. That's why… I'm… always alone._ Kyou thought as he felt the wall behind him. _Maybe… That's why… she chose Yuki… instead of me._

As he closed his' eyes, he heard someone's footstep in the corridors then it stopped. He knew it had stopped in front of the window.

"Souma, Kyou." Her deep, cold, low voice called. Kyou looked up, but he was too lazy to stand up. He knew it was Hanajima.

"What is it, Saki-san?"

"You were the one who bumped me, right?" she said giving Kyou the very same Goosebumps he felt every time she mentioned something. "I can still recognize your waves."

"I – I saw – I saw Haru bumped you." Kyou used as an alibi.

"Hai, me too. I saw it was him. But I think I saw an orange cat before I fell down." Kyou's brain was really working fast to find something to say. But instead, he got tired thinking and just pretended to have lost his' temper. He stood up and looked at her angrily.

"I told you, Saki-san! It was Haru who bumped you!"

She didn't respond. She stood silently still, wearing her emotionless face.

"Ah… You're eyes! Why are they so blank! I hate such eyes…"

"So as my eyes hate you." She said.

"You have been sad for a long time, haven't you?" Kyou asked as he turned his back. Hanajima was surprised with that question but she didn't let him know.

"Your eyes, it reminds me of many things – that's why – that's why I hate it…." he explained.

"Criticizing people – " Hana begun. " – that's all they know."

"Hai…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ah…um…well there it goes… sorry 'coz I don't know how to end it… please submit your reviews! Please…Please… PLeAse…_


End file.
